Wireless networks may provide packet-based services to wireless communication devices (WCDs). For example, a radio access network (RAN) may define one or more wireless coverage areas through which the WCDs may obtain wireless communication services from the RAN. A particular WCD may communicate via one or more of the RAN's base stations, serving gateways (SGWs), and packet gateways (PGWs). When a WCD roams, it may obtain the wireless services of a roaming wireless service provider that partners with the WCD's home wireless service provider. In this case, the WCD may be served by a base station and a SGW in the roaming wireless service provider's network, and a PGW in the home wireless service provider's network.